A Vampire's Soul
by Love Is My Weapon
Summary: Three bestfriends, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles are starting their 5th year at highschool. But they soon get tangled up in the pain & drama of Supernatural life when the Jojo brothers take an intrest in them. -SUPERNATURAL FIC-
1. Summer Is Over, But The Secrets Go On

**A Vampire's Soul.**

**- Hi guys! I hope you like my story! Just to say, the sisters are not related in this fic, just friends.**

**Summary - Three bestfriends, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles are starting their 5th year at highschool. But they soon get tangled up in the pain & drama of Supernatural life when the Jojo brothers take an intrest in them. -SUPERNATURAL FIC-**

**Chapter One - Summer Is Over, But The Secrets Go On.**

Townsville, 1920.

_Brick held the glass close to his mouth, taking a long drink. He didn't usualy partake in the sweet nectar of alcohol, but today was the anniversary of a terrible love affair, and he felt that he needed it. A long sigh escaped from Brick's lips as he held the glass close. He looked out the window of his study. All he could make out was the clear blue sky and dark gray buildings that surrounded him. He narrowed his eyes, watching his youngest brother, Boomer. He was outside with his girlfriend, Chrystal._

_He and his older brother, Butch, had never approved. Mainly because Chrystal had a reputation, and that repution being a gold digger. Although Boomer seemed happy with her, so Brick didn't mind as much._

_He became suddenly startled as someone tapped his shoulder. "Brother, you are being summoned." called out a tall raven haired boy._

_Catching his brothers attention, Butch awaited a reply. Brick turned to Butch, smiling. "What does father want this time? Approval on his latest inventions?" He chuckled._

_Butch smiled, and shook his head. "Of course not, he gave that up long ago. There is someone downstairs waiting for you." Butch walked past him and smirked. "She's quite the looker."_

_A small grin appeared on Brick's handsome face before he watched his brother leave. Quickly, Brick made his way down the stairs of his large home, anxious to know this mysterious girl that needed his assistance. As he hit the bottom of the staircase, he turned to the door, looking out for his visitor._

_"Hello Brick." A dark voice called from behind him._

_He spun around, facing her. His eyes widended, and he dropped the glass that he was clutching in his hand. The noise of shattered glass rung through the almost empty hall. A breathy gasp escaped from his lips. His face looked paler than it ever had._

_"..What are you doing here?" asked Brick._

_The beautiful brunette smirked. "I needed a change of cenery, and I missed you. So, tell me, how's life?"_

_Now that you're here, finished._

* * *

**(Buttercup POV)**

Robert Louis Stevenson once wrote, "You cannot run away from a weakness; you must fight it out or perish, and if that be so, why not now, and where you stand?" This quote never made much sence to me a year ago, not until I met the dangerous and alluring Butch Jojo and his brothers. Now it all makes perfect sence. I let love take me to a world that I couldn't handle, and didn't quite understand. But none the less, it was the best year of my life.

My story begun on a Monday morning, on my first day of 5th year. I didn't know what to expect in my second last year of High School. All I knew for sure was that it was going to a year to remember. As long as I had my four bestfriends, and my social life, I was happy. Of course, all of that didn't come as easily to me last year.

My name is Buttercup Utonium, and this is my story.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

A muffled groan escaped Buttercup's mouth as she whacked her alarm clock, hoping that it would stop hurting her ears. Her eyes flickered open slowly, although the light coming from the window caused her to shut them tightly. She opened them fully, subjecting her eyes to the peircing light. A small smile tugged at her lips as she sat up, and streached out her arms.

She picked up the small green book that sat upon her dresser. Buttercup held her green pen tightly in her hand. She thought deeply before placing the pen onto the white paper of her diary. All of her thoughts scribbled down onto the paper. She spoke aloud the words she wrote.

_Dear diary,_

_Today I woke up, knowing that it was the start to a new year. Today is the very first day of 5th Year. All of the drama from last year has efficaly drifted away. As of now, I am at the best possible part of my life. I have my friends, my family and my sanity. I expect this year will hold friendships, drama and love. And I will finaly find a reason to live, a new obsession. By the end of this year, everything will have changed for the better, and all the drama will be very much, in the past._

_Buttercup Utonium._

She shut her diary and placed it ontop of her dresser. In an instant, she was on her feet and looking herself in the mirror. Her short raven black hair sat perfectly on her shoulders, and her bright green eyes were beaming with an all together new expression; anticipation.

Buttercup walked over to the large black wardrobe that took place beside her window. She stopped and took a glance outside. All she could see was the old Townsville sign that sat just beside her home. A small smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the first time she laid eyes on that dingey, old sign. She had lived in Townsville since she was a kid, and she had passed that sign every morning since.

After pulling away from her distraction, she opened her wardrobe in the hope of finding the perfect 'first day' outfit. Buttercup was never one to care about what she wore, but she did like to impress a few faces with her choice of etire. She began throwing clothing around her small bedroom until she finaly laid her eyes upon the outfit she wanted.

A simple black crop top, with a lime green tanktop underneith. Plus a pair of black skinny jeans and green high-tops. She finished off her outfit with a single black leather glove, and a neclace of a raven that was given to her by her late mother.

The neclace was meant to bring her good luck and protect her from evil. Buttercup always thought her mother was crazy, that she believed all of the horror movies were real and that neclaces could realy protect someone. Buttercup didn't believe in the Supernatural world atall, but her mother did.

Buttercup held her neclace and sighed, thinking of her mother. She wished that her mother could see her that day, she could see how well Buttercup was doing and that she was safe. But that wasn't possible for meany reasons.

"Buttercup! You're going to be late for school!" yelled a voice from downstairs.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the shrill yell of her older sister. Buttercup lived with her siblings as she had no parents. Her father had died a few months after her mother did. Now she was stuck with her older sister, Karin, as her legal gaurdian. Karin and Buttercup also lived with their brother, Mathew.

Karin was the oldest, at the age of twenty and Mathew was the youngest at the age of sixteen. Buttercup had just turned seventeen in the summer holidays. Buttercup didn't mind living with her siblings, she loved them more than anything. She and Mathew were like bestfriends, if she didn't already have one.

"One sec, Kare!" yelled Buttercup.

Within seconds, she had picked up her schoolbag and rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat at the table, and scoffed down the cereal that was awaiting her.

Her brother, Mathew, watched in discust. "How can you eat so much and still survive the next morning?"

Buttercup smirked at her little brother's comment. "Very funny, Matty." she laughed sarcasticly.

"See you at school." Matty chuckled and made his way out the front door. "Mitch is here!" he called before closing the front door on his way out.

Buttercup grinned hearing this and left the empty bowl of cereal on the table. She ran to the door, shouting a muffled goodbye to Karin. Once she made her way out the front door, Buttercup saw her bestfriend since childhood, sitting in his car. He was waiting for her. Buttercup smiled and ran to him.

He looked over to her and grinned, waving to her. The wind tugs at her black hair as she runs towards his car as if it were moving at full speed. She didn't even bother to open the car door, instead she jumped strait over it and into the passenger seat. Mitch smiled and gave her a breif one armed hug before turning the keys and starting his car.

"So, Mitch, how was your summer?" Buttercup asked as they begun driving to school.

Mitch grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't that great. Mainly just a string of endless parties and one night stands. You?" he asked.

Buttercup smirked. "I spent my holiday torturing the male population. Lewis tried to get with Robin, so I made him my personal punching bag, and the secret of his discresion with Mrs Ingles last year might have came out."

Mitch laughed histericley as she baraged him with stories of her and her friend's summer anticts. Yes, Mitch was not her only bestfriend. Her other three bestfriends were Blossom Summers, a smart girl and a great friend; Bubbles Lockhart, a preppy blonde with alot of skeletons in her closet (Metephoricaly, of course.) and Robin Shneider, a deep, emotional and caring girl.

Buttercup held these 4 bestfriends close to her, she felt as if they were her family. They were all so close, they were all bestfriends. They got through everything together. Every obsticle, every scandal and every heartbreak.

"I've missed you guys. I should have stuck around this summer, mabey I could have gotten in on some of the action." said Mitch.

"Oh well," started Buttercup. "You had a great summer anyway. I still have all of the pictures you sent me of you on a beach, a diffrent girl on your arm in each photo."

Mitch grinned. He was a very attractive boy. Infact, he had dated most of the girls in their highschool, he also dated Bubbles for a while a few months back, before they became such good friends. He had a thing for blondes, typical male. Each of his female friends liked him for one reason, Buttercup; because he and Buttercup grew up together and had been bestfriends since they were children. Bubbles; because he could always make her laugh/smile. Blossom; because they had alot in common. And Robin; because he made her feel special.

Yes, Mitch Mitchelson was a very popular boy. He had all these bestfriends and didn't even notice how much they all needed him.

"I had fun on holiday, dosen't mean I enjoyed it." he rolled his eyes.

Buttercup smiled at him. "Mabey that's because your not a party boy at heart. You should stop being such a player, mabey you might be happy for once."

Mitch scoffed. "I am happy, just not the way I want to be."

She put her arm around the boy that knew her more than anyone, and smirked. "Mitch Mitchelson, I trust your opinion more than anyone else on this earth, but right now, even I can tell that you're in denial."

He narrowed his eyes. "Denial over what?"

"You'll see." was all she said.

Mitch stopped the car in his regular parking space in the school parking lot. He grabbed his school bag and then jumped out the car, as did Buttercup. Mitch threw his arm around his bestfriend and led her into school. Everyone's eyes were on them as they looked around. Mitch smirked noticing all of the eyes that were laid on the two.

They had been the talk of the school all summer. All the girls decided to hate Buttercup because a rumor went around that they were dating, of course Buttercup didn't care, she could kick all their asses anyway. Mitch didn't mind either, he liked being the centre of attention. He was a boy of pleasure, and knowing that his name was rolling in every girl's mind, set the smile on his handsome face.

"Buttercup! Over here!" yelled a voice.

Buttercup and Mitch looked over to the benches to see Blossom and Robin sitting at one of the benches. They grinned and walked over to the table. Buttercup sat right ontop of the bench, like a Queen B sitting atop her throne. Mitch took a seat beside Robin.

"Feels like weeks since I've seen you two." said Mitch.

Robin chuckled. "That's because it has been weeks, stupid boy."

Blossom and Buttercup laughed at their friend's comment. Mitch simply smirked and leaned into Robin, looking very seductive. "I missed you most, Robbie."

Robin rolled her eyes. "You talk so much crap, Mitchelson. Oh, and stop calling me Robbie! You know it pisses me off." she hissed.

Mitch smirked. "That's why I call you it, Robbie."

Robin held back the urge to beat him to a pulp, remembering that they were in school. Mitch always flirted with Robin and annoyed her because that was how they bonded. Robin had a crush on him the year before, but made herself forget all about it over the summer. He still had no idea, whereas Buttercup did.

"Oh my gosh!" a firmilar voice chirped.

The gang turned their heads to see Bubbles. She didn't look any different except for the fact that she had improved on her tan. She stood before them, with her lusious blonde hair in flowing curles down her back. She wore her Cheerleading uniform, she was team Captain. She cheered for the games that Mitch played, as he was Quarterback of the football team. They were both such a cliche.

"Hey girl! How was your summer in Hawaii?" asked Robin.

Bubbles grinned. "It was amazing! I just worked on my tan all week and then had alittle summer romance with a guy called Conner, he was gorgeous." she cooed.

"That sounds awesome." said Robin.

Mitch turned to the red-headed beauty sat beside Bubbles. "Hey, Bloss, you haven't told us about your summer?"

Blossom looked up at Mitch and widended her eyes. She quickly grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder, and grabbed her books from atop the bench.

"Um..it realy wasn't that interesting..just studying for finals and such. I'll see you all at lunch!" and with that, she ran off.

Everyone looked at eachother with mixed confusion. Blossom was very sketchy that day, she seemed like she was hiding something. Blossom was one to keep to herself but not this much.

"That was wierd.." stated Bubbles.

The others nodded in agreement, but shrugged it off. Buttercup dozed off as she looked towards the school gates. She caught a glimpse of a dark green sports car that was making its way into the school parking lot. It was the single car she wanted since she bought her first driving manual at 14 years old. She widended her eyes at the magnifecent car.

She watched as the doors opened, and out came a tall raven haired boy. He wore a white shirt, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. His eyes were concealed behind a pair of black sunglasses. Buttercup was breathless. Next two boys stepped out from the back seats.

The first one had auburn hair, he was about the same height as Mitch. He had the most peircing red eyes ever. Buttercup was confused by the fact he had red eyes. They were so scary and deep, she was almost lost in them, until she noticed him look back at her.

She turned her attention to the last boy. He was alittle shorter than the red-eye'd boy and had perfect blonde hair. He was gorgeous if anything. Just by looking into his eyes, most of the girls almost fainted.

"Ohh! Hot boy's in the parking lot!" said Robin, grinning.

Bubbles suddenly turned her attention to the parking lot, and smiled at the new looking boys. She caught the blonde one smile back at her, making her blush and turn away. Bubbles smiled. "I will make it my life plan to get one of those boys. Preferibley the stunning blonde. But the one in the leather is gorgeous too."

Buttercup began nodding in agreement, without realising she was. Mitch smirked at this. "So, Buttercup, you got a thing for Mr Mysterious, eh? Mabey I should check these boys out, make sure they're suitable to date my bestfriends."

Buttercup chuckled. "I dont think he's cute?"

Mitch smirked. "I didn't say you did?"

"..Did you hear the bell? I did!" yelled Buttercup before running into the school building.

A small smile appeared on Mitch's face as he stood up and turned to the remaining girls. "I'll catch you at lunch." he said before making his way over to the boys.

The dark haired one narrowed his eyes as Mitch stopped infront of them, smirking like the mischeifous boy he was.

"Im Mitch, I'm guessing you's are new here?" he asked.

"We are," said the red-eye'd boy. "Im Brick Jojo."

"Butch." said the dark haired boy.

The blonde smiled polietly. "Im Boomer."

"Well, you lot might want to stick around with me. Im pretty famous in this school, if you want to climb the social ladder of Townsville High, dont leave my side."

Butch smirked. "Ah, so you're the cock of the walk around here? The popular boy? Why should we need you to be popular?" he asked.

Mitch crossed his arms and smiled. "Because I happen to know everything about this school, including who to avoid, and who to not. Number one on who not to avoid, me..and my bestfriends."

Brick raised his eye-brow. "Your bestfriends?"

"Yup. Four girls. First off, Buttercup Utonium. She could probibly destory the lot of you but she's a great girl, you want to be on her good side, got it?"

They nodded.

"Second, Blossom Summers. She's a nerd but a party girl at heart. She's been fucked about by some of the jerks at this school, and I dont take kindly to guys that treat her bad, understand?" he threatned.

They smirked at his pathetic threat, but still nodded.

"Third, Bubbles Lockhart. She's preppy, blonde and a cheerleader. But she's the kindest and nicest girl you'll ever meet. And finaly, Robin Shneider, she's gorgeous, and the perfect girl. None of you can ask her out, I mean that."

Butch closed the door of his car and turned back to Mitch. "So..basicly you're bestfriend's are bagable but this Robin chick is off-limits. We'll remember that. Can we go now?"

Mitch chuckled. "I'll see you guys around."

With that, he took off, into the school building. The Jojo brothers looked at eachother and smirked before entering the school, ready to start a new year. The boys smirked as they heard the whispering and gushing girls as they walked down the hall. It was like they were the talk of the school already, and they had only been inside for 30 seconds.

It was like a movie, and they were the main cast.

* * *

**- Butch Jojo POV -**

RING. RING. RING.

I walked into my first class. Which had to be english of course. It took alot of compulsion to get into this dumb school. I had to use my tricks, and brainwash the head teacher to except mine and my brothers track records. I dont see why Brick wanted us to come to this stupid school, we were doing fine in North Carolina.

Mabey he's up to his old tricks again, the ripper is back. Or mabey he's just trying to bore me to death. I mean, school? realy? and of all high schools, Townsville High? Why did he want us to come back to this hell hole? He better give me some answers soon.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the teacher, aware that everyone's eyes were laid on me. The teacher looked as if she was in her mid-twenties. Her smile was warming, and comforting. Of course, she must be nice to the new student. Then by next week, she can torture me with as much homework as she can carry. I've always hated teachers.

"Mr Jojo? You can take a seat beside Buttercup."

I looked over to where she was pointing. She pointed to a table by the back, where a girl sat alone. She was stunning. Black hair, green eyes and wore those particular colours. She was like me, only female. She looked up at me, and once we caught eachother's eyes, she threw her head back down to avoid my glare. I smirked and walked over to her.

I took a seat beside the girl, hoping that she would introduce herself to me. I coughed to get her attention. She looked right into my eyes, and opened her mouth to speak, althout nothing audible came out.

"..uh..Buttercup." she stuttered out.

I raised my eye-brow at her. "My name..is Buttercup." she stated more clearly.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. "Im Butch."

She half-smiled at me, and turned her attention to the front. I examined her thoughrouly. From the colour of her eyes to the colour of her shoes. She checked out alright. Perfect ten. This was the girl that Mitch was talking about, his bestfriend. How did he discribe her again? Oh yeah, he said I would want to be on her good side. So she is a good fighter? A tough girl? My kind of girl.

"So..I met your friend, Mitch. He told me about you."

I noticed her roll her eyes, and I smirked. She chuckled and turned back to me, giving me an inviting smile before replying. "Mitch is looking out for me. Every time I show the slightest bit interest in a guy, he has to check them out."

Interest?

_Does this mean she likes me?_

"I noticed that," I chuckled. "He seems like an alright guy, but he's abit full of himself."

She laughed at my remark. Her laugh was musical, the most beautiful sound ever. I could listen to her laugh for hours. Im not a sentemetle guy atall, but her laugh needs those words. She was beyond amazing. I'm never usualy this mesmorized by a girl, but something about her makes me go weak. If I didn't know any better, I would say that this girl is my one and true weakness.

I suddenly noticed the neclace that hung loosley around her neck. It was a silver chain, with a blue-black raven. I recognised it strait away, I had deffinetly seen it before.

"That's an intresting neclace."

"Oh, this? My mother gave it to me before she died. She said it would protect me from evil," she laughed. "She was kinda crazy."

I smiled at her comment as I listened to her laugh. She clearly had no clue about the neclace or where it truely came from, but I did. I couldn't forget. Never.

"Im sure it's more important than you think." I added mysteriously.

Buttercup toyed with the neclace and looked down at it. She simply shrugged and looked back up at me. "Mabey, I dont believe in any of that supernatural crap." she chuckled. "None of it exists."

Are you so sure about that?

"Anything can be possible if you put your mind to it."

She laughed. "You're so mysterious about everything, dude. No wonder everyone calls you Mr Mysterious."

I raised my eye-brow. "Everyone, eh?"

"Well," she smiled. "Not as much everyone, as just Mitch."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. I cant see how she puts up with this Mitch guy. He seems like alot of work. I wouldn't put up with it, not atall. But if I want to get closer to this girl, it would mean getting closer to her bestfriends.

"Hey..there's this party at the court tonight, it's so stupid...do you..do you wanna come?" she asked nervously.

I smiled. "Sure, but why are you going if you think it's stupid?" I asked in unsurety.

"My friend Bubbles is dragging me there, I promised her I would make an apperence. But something tells me it might be abit funner if im with you." she said slyly, imedietly regreting her choice of words.

"I'd love to, Buttercup."

She blushed slightly, she looked so cute when she blushed. I grinned at her and turned my attention back to the front of the class. I noticed Buttercup smile and turn back to the front in the corner of my eye. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms with a grin on my face, knowing that almost the whole class's eyes were on me.

Mabey highschool wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**- Boomer Jojo POV -**

I looked at the board as the Art teacher begun drawing some crappy picture to demonstrait the project we were starting. I loved art, but even this was boring me. I took a glance at the clock, knowing that I had one more period before lunch, then I could ask Brick the point of coming here.

My thoughts re-aranged as I stared down at the large paper on my desk, wondering what I should draw. Just as I picked up my pencil to begin drawing, a girl appeared at my table. She smiled at me anxiously, waiting to introduce herself.

"..Hi." I said.

She grinned and took a seat beside me. "Hi! You're new, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm guessing by the uniform, you're a cheerleader?"

"Head cheerleader, acctualy." she smiled. "I'm Bubbles Lockhart. I've heard alot about you." she cooed.

I gave her a look of intruigment. "You have? Do tell, Bubbles."

"Well, your full name is Boomer Steven Jojo. Your favorite colour is blue. You have a talent in music and art. You're the youngest out of your brothers and you happen to have a thing for blondes." she tilted her head and smiled.

I looked impressed. "You got all that information in one day?"

She chuckled. "One day? I got all of that before first and third period."

I was beyond amazed. "Wow, you're good. I heard alot about you too, from your friend Mitch."

Bubbles smiled widley. She tucked a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear and leaned in closer to me. "Mitch can be overprotective over me sometimes, dont let him annoy you. He seems to think that everyone needs to bow down to him." she laughed.

"If you think so harshly of him, why is he your friend?" I asked.

She broke eye-contact and shrugged. "I dont know, I guess it's because he's Mitch. I mean, he's one of a kind, unlike me, I'm a cliche."

I shook my head. "I dont think you're a chiche?"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "Ditzy blonde cheerleader, I'm the worst type of cliche."

She seemed so sure with her statment. She realy believed that she was like anyone else. Of course, when I first saw her I thought that too. But she's not a regular teenager, something about her tells me that she's special.

"I think you're perfect. That's all that matters."

She blushed but hid it with her hand. "Why does the approval of strangers matter?"

She looked so cute when she blushed.

"Because I dont consider you a stranger. To be honest, I feel like I've known you my whole life."

Bubbles nodded. "Me too, it's wierd. Mabey we met a few years back, who knows." I laughed.

She was such an amazment. Not only was she a beautiful cheerleader, but she was persistant and sweet. She reminded me of my first love, Chrystal. She died long ago, but it was like she was re-born. Bubbles not only looked just like her, but she was just like her, and this was like our first meeting. Unbelievable was the only word for it.

I needed to get to know this girl.

"Do you wanna work with me? I mean, I have no clue what to do here." I chuckled nervously.

Bubbles nodded, with a grin on her face. "Sure! I'd love to."

I smiled and began to draw as did the blonde on my right side. I watched her facial expressions as she drew, trying to catch a glimpse of emotion, she smiled, making me realise she very much knew I was looking at her. Her eyes met mine, and the smile didn't leave her face.

Something hit me, not litteraly, metephoracly. Like lightning; a spark perhaps?

* * *

**- Brick Jojo POV -**

They keep asking me why I wanted to move back to Townsville. After being run out of this town when in my youth, I vowed we would never return. But I had to come back, I had to know her. I wouldn't let my dear brothers in on my discretion, they wouldn't understand. Neither would she, but she soon would.

I wonder how she will react.

When I see her face again, when I tell her what realy happened that night.

She probibly wouldn't believe me.

All I needed to do was find her, and then tell her the truth and it would all work out. My brothers will continue to ask the real reason in wanting to enroll in Townsville High, for the second time. It was fine, I didn't have to tell them a single thing. They would soon know the truth too.

I turned the corner and headed strait for the classroom she was in. As soon as I stepped inside, all eyes were on me; including her pink ones. They were not the same eyes I remembered, the eyes that held nothing but wisdom and affection. Now they were wide and suprised, she was in shock.

I smiled at her from across the classroom, causing most girls to turn around in order to see who I was smiling at. I walked over to the gorgeous red-head and took a seat beside her. She inched away from me like she was scaired. I suddenly felt awful, knowing she was scaired of me.

"Blossom, you cant run away from me." I said darkly.

She closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from coming out. "Stay away from me, and from my friends Brick. I know what you are! I know what I saw that night!"

I shook my head. "You have it all wrong. Listen, I know you're scaired and confused but I can tell you everything you need to know. I'll never keep anything from you again, love."

Blossom scoffed. "You kept the fact that you're a monster for weeks, Brick!"

I gave her a look suggesting I wanted her to stop talking, as people were trying to listen to us and I couldn't have anyone hear what she was saying. She immedietly closed her mouth and waited for me to reply.

"Look, meet me outside the school at lunch. I'll explain everything."

Blossom nodded, addmitting defeat. "Fine, but you better have a good answer to what I saw that night."

I nodded in responce, assuring her that I did.

She sighed quietly, and all the fear from her eyes surficed once more. She broke eye-contact with me and looked out of the window beside us. I wanted nothing more than to get things back to the way they were.

But that wouldn't happen, not after what she saw that night...

* * *

"So, I heard, Buttercup and Mitch were hooking up all summer but now she's going after the new guy." gossiped one of the girls in Buttercup's year. The girl she was speaking to laughed at her friend's news.

"She's so evil. How come she gets the two hottest guys in this school just like that? I mean Butch has been here for what, 2 minutes?" spoke Ashley Tonnie, who sat behind Buttercup in her last class.

Mitch and Robin had heard their converstation just as they were walking by. Mitch couldn't help but laugh at the bogus rumors that were going round, but Robin stopped in her tracks and walked over to the girls, with Mitch following behind.

"Excuse me," she tapped on one of the girls shoulders. "You realy need to get your facts strait before you start sending rumours about my bestfriend. Buttercup is not dating Mitch or the new guy. Mitch spent his summer doing his player anticts, not doing Buttercup. Are we clear?"

The first girl, Morgan, laughed. "You expect us to believe this. I believe what I am told by my friends, not you."

Mitch put his arm around Robin and grinned mischeivesly. "Look girls. I have proof that im not with Buttercup."

Ashley snorted. "What proof?"

Mitch smirked. "I can't be dating Buttercup when I'm already dating someone." he said, pointing to Robin.

Robin raised her eye-brows and shook her head in confusion. "Excuse me!" she yelled.

Morgan and Ashley looked at eachother and muttered an apology before walking away from 'the happy couple'. Robin pulled away from Mitch's grip and smacked him in the arm. He laughed histericley and put his hands up to block her punches.

"You wanted the rumors about me and Buttercup to stop, so I stopped them." he said smirking.

Robin scoffed. "I didn't mean I wanted you to go about saying that I'm your girlfriend!"

"Look," Mitch started. "Just pretend to be my girlfriend for one week then all of the rumors will have stopped and we can go back to being nothing more than friends."

Robin thought about it for a moment. She was sick of Buttercup complaining about all the rumours, and she did want to stop them and help her friend..but this was such a hard task. Having to pretend to be dating your bestfriend, could she handle that? Apparently she could..

"Fine! I'll do it. But we're pretending remember! No kissing or anything like that."

Mitch smirked. "Fine with me."

Robin rolled her eyes and walked away from her 'boyfriend', cursing her luck for having put her in this situation. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

"He is so cute, and so nice. We worked on our project together. He is so talented!" said Bubbles.

Buttercup and Robin laughed slightly at their friend's enthusiasm and big mouth. She had told them all about her encounter with the handsome and talented Boomer Jojo. The girls were sitting at a bench outside, waiting for Blossom. She had told them that she was going to meet them for a few minutes but then she had to go somewhere, she wouldn't tell them where or what she would be doing of course.

While they waited, the girls chatted about their classes. Bubbles told them about how she and Boomer had 'a connection' and that by the end of the week she would be dating him, she seemed even more sure about that. Robin told them about her plan with Mitch, and that she wasn't realy dating him.

But Buttercup had not mentioned anything about her encounter with Butch yet. She didn't want her reputation to be shot all because she started gushing over a hot guy. That wasn't who she was. Not atall.

"How was your class, Buttercup? Ashley mentioned something about the new guy flirting with you." mentioned Robin, slyly.

Buttercup stayed silent, hoping that they would be interupted by the bell or someone coming over to them.

Luckily for her, someone did.

"Sorry I'm late, girls." interupted Blossom.

She took a seat at the bench, beside Bubbles. The chatty blonde grinned upon seeing her bestfriend. "Bloss, you'll never guess what! I met the new guy today, the blonde one. He's called Boomer Jojo and he's unbelieveable!" she boasted.

Blossom's beautiful pink eyes filled with fear and panick; and worry. None of the girls noticed this, until Blossom finaly spoke. "You shouldn't be talking to him or his brothers. They're bad news."

"What do you mean, Bloss?" asked Robin curiously.

Blossom sighed silently. "I can't explain right now, but I mean what I said. They're bad news. All three of them. I have to go now, but please dont go neer them, ecspecialy Brick."

With that, Blossom walked away, heading for the school gates. The girls all looked at eachother in confusion and curiosity. Blossom wasn't one to be all mysterious, but then again, she didn't tell any of them what happened on summer holiday either.

"I wonder what she meant by, ecspecialy Brick." said Buttercup.

Robin's eyes lit up in realisation. "Mabey Bubbles wasn't the only one who had alittle summer romance..."

The two friends nodded at Robin and pondered idea's. They had no clue what Blossom was hiding, but they knew it was serious. After all, bestfriends tell eachother everything..right?

* * *

**Well, here is my first story. I hope you all liked it. Please review. Also, next chapter we shall find out what Blossom is hiding, and what she saw that night before summer holidays ended.**

**Also, hope you liked the little Vampire Diaries refrence with Bubbles and Boomer. xD**

**Thank-you for reading.**

**Sincerley,**

**- x Allie Peirce x -**


	2. Fangs and Flashbacks

**A Vampire's Soul.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed :) This chapter will explain all of the questions from the first chapter. Please read and review.**

**Chapter Two - Fangs and Flashbacks.**

* * *

"Brick?"

Blossom looked around as she exited the school gates. She turned a corner and narrowed her eyes. He said he would be here, she thought. Her steps were slow and shaky. She went slower with each step. The sound of footsteps surrounded her; she could hear him neer. Her breathing got faster and heavier; she was scaired.

She heard movement behind her and spun around. A gasp escaped her lips as she came face-to-face with Brick. Her eyes met his. The two stared at eachother for a few seconds before either dared to speak.

"Thanks for coming." said Brick.

Blossom turned away from him and crossed her arms. "I came for the truth, Brick. So get talking." she ordered.

Brick nodded. "What you saw that night..no one knows about it. Me and my brothers have been living in secret for years. If anyone found out what we are..it would be the end for us."

Blossom's expression sofended. "Brick..what are you exactly?"

The look of intensity in their eyes made the moment add up. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer, but she needed to be sure, she needed to hear it come from him. Brick sighed and looked into her sad pink eyes.

"I'm a vampire." he said darkly.

Blossom couldn't help but gasp quietly. She knew there was something he was hiding, she knew he was different, but this? This was too much for her to handle. She no longer looked at this boy with love and affection in her eyes, now it was fear and regret.

She remembered the first day she had met him, how magical it was...

_North Carolina, Febuary 1st. 2012._

_Blossom looked around the small hotel room she would be staying in for the 3 weeks of her holiday. It was rather elagant. The best money could buy. Blossom's plan was to stay at Townsville with Buttercup and Robin, but then she decided to get some time away from it all._

_She wished that someone had came along with her, but no such luck._

_Blossom walked over to the red vanity beside the large four poster bed. She looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her dark red hair perfectly. She grinned as she put her black sunglasses on. Once she was ready to catch some sun, she walked out of her hotel room and headed for the beach beside the hotel._

_She felt the sand on her bare feet. The sun was tanning her perfect body. Of course, she didn't just come for a tan and a summer of beach's and such. She came because she needed to be alone, and that's what she planned to do. Well..that rule wouldn't stick for much longer.._

_BANG._

_Blossom landed on the ground below her, lying on her back with her knee's arched. She looked up at the person she had bumped into and blushed. He was a handsome boy, looking by the age of seventeen. Blossom noticed his hand come towards her. She smiled slightly and grabbed it, letting him help her to her feet._

_"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." said the boy._

_Blossom smiled at him. "It's okay, I'm fine."_

_The boy looked directly at her, causing Blossom to feel alittle akward. She had never seen anyone like him. He had obvious muscles and his stare could terrify even Buttercup._

_"Uh..I'm Blossom Summers." said Blossom._

_"Brick." said the boy. "Brick Jojo."_

_Blossom grinned at him. All she could think about was the fact that he had such an interesting name. She had never known anyone with such an intruiging name, besides herself and her closest friends._

_"Wanna get a coffee or something?" Blossom asked nervously. She wasn't used to asking guys out._

_Brick smiled. "Sounds good, Blossom."_

_The way he said her name made her melt. He said it like he had known her for years. It made her smile uncontrolabley. Without uttering another word, the two began to walk side-by-side in the sand._

_So much for her summer alone.._

**Present Day**

The memory of that day almost brought tears to Blossom's eyes. That was the most magical day of both their lives. Neither of them forgot that day, and neither of them would. But now that memory was tainted, now that she knew he was a monster, a creature of the night, a vampire.

She couldn't believe a word of it. She couldn't believe that all those mystical supernatural stories were true. There was such a thing of vampires, and she had been dating one, and he didn't mention it. Brick noticed the look of hurt in her eyes when she thought about it, it killed him, if he weren't already dead of course.

"Please say something." Brick pleaded.

Blossom looked at him and shrugged carelessly. "What am I supposed to say, Brick? You're a vampire! That's not normal!"

Brick quickly put his hands on Blossom's shoulders. He tried calming her down but had no such luck. He didn't expect her to be calm during this conversation but he didn't expect her to be quite so freeked out.

"Listen to me, Blossom. I know this is alot to take in, but I couldn't leave you thinking I was a monster. I had to come find you. What you saw that night was a misunderstanding, I swear!"

Blossom didn't know what to believe. She didn't want to believe that he was a vampire, but after what she saw that night..it would explain alot..

_North Carolina, Febuary 22nd. 2012._

_Blossom grinned and she walked on the sidewalk of the street. The street lights guided her way through the darkness. Although this was her last night of her summer, she was happy because she was spending it with her summer lover, Brick. They had gotten together on Valentines day, a week before. Since that day, they spend every day of the summer together._

_They got to know eachother and ended up gaining feelings for eachother. Blossom had never had a summer romance before. She had heard of them from her friend Bubbles, who had summer romance's each summer. Blossom had never even dreamed that she would find someone so special that she would start a summer fling. But Brick, he had gotten into her skin. He made her love him; and she did so with no complaint._

_Having spent two hours getting ready, Blossom was now on her way to see her boyfriend before she went home the next morning. She was sad but exited. As was Brick._

_Just when she was turning the corner into the alley by Brick's house, she saw something horrifying._

_There was Brick, standing in the alley, with a dying girl in his arms. Blossom gasped at the sight. The girl was tall and blonde. She looked about sixteen. Her neck and clothes were stained with blood. But that wasn't what set Blossom off the most. Brick's face was diffrent. His usual mysterious red eyes were now a slight yellow colour, and he had red lines surrounding them. Then she was them.._

_Fangs._

_Her eyes widended. She didn't know what she was seeing, or what was happening. Her stomach began to ache as she prepared to run away..but he saw her. Brick looked up at her with terrified eyes. His face suddenly went back to normal, but that didn't help the situation._

_"Bloss.." muttered Brick._

_Without saying another word, Blossom ran out of the alley as fast as she could. She knew he would run after her so she quickly ran into a near-by cafe. She stopped and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. She looked out of the cafe window and saw Brick sprint past._

_She prayed that she would never see him again, she prayed it would all be over._

_Boy, was she wrong...it was just the beggining._

**Present Day**

"I know what I saw that night." said Blossom. "You killed someone!" she yelled quietly.

Brick shook his head and held her shoulders again. "I didn't, Blossom. I ran into a vampire on my way home and he was killing that girl. I faught him and he ran away, but the girl was already dead. I didn't do it."

A tear fell down Blossom's cheek as she shook her head slowly. "How can I trust you? You're a vampire. You're not supposed to exist! I can't trust you anymore." she said softly.

Brick wanted to die right there and then. Blossom meant the world to him. Even from the short time they had spent together. He loved her. He needed her.

"I'm not a bad guy. I used to be but I stopped years ago, so did my brothers. We're not killers. You have to believe me, Blossom. I love you, and I know you love me to." Brick said.

Blossom stepped away from his grasp and sighed sadly. Her eye's met his. "I loved the guy I met that summer, the guy that was mysterious and sweet. But I can't love a vampire. No matter how many years you go without killing anyone..you're still a monster." she whispered the last part.

With that, Blossom walked away from him, leaving him in her dust. She didn't even bother to look back, she just walked away with her head held high, letting the tears fall to the ground beneith her..

* * *

"Ouch! Bubbles, you're gonna pull all my hair out!" screached Buttercup.

Bubbles rolled her eyes as she continued to brush and style the frizz out of Buttercup's hair. Her usual short raven black hair was now being straitened and styled. Buttercup prefered to have messy hair, so she never took care of it, but Bubbles refused to have it like that tonight.

"This party's important, Buttercup. Plus, you invited Mr Sexy Mysterious Jojo so you have to look amazing...and he's apparently bringing Mr Gorgeous Blonde Jojo, so I need to look great too!" said Bubbles smiling.

Buttercup rolled her eyes but smiled. "Can't you call them by their real names?"

"Fine." said Bubbles. "Although, I find my name's for them better." she grinned.

Buttercup sat quietly as Bubbles tamed the maine of hair that sat above Buttercup's head. Bubbles had already done hers, it was flowing down her back in perfect blonde curles. Bubbles had tried to get her friend to wear make-up, but all she could get Buttercup to put on was eye-liner and mascara. All that was left to do was their outfits.

"Done!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Buttercup looked in her mirror and gasped. Her usual messy, tangled hair was now down and strait. It highlighted her face perfectly and made her light green eyes stand out. Buttercup was amazed. She never knew that she could look so pretty. It was un-believable.

"..Wow." muttered Buttercup.

Bubbles grinned. "You look beautiful. Now, lets get the perfect outfit."

Buttercup nodded and walked over to her bed, and took a seat. Bubbles opened her large blue bag, and pulled out a variety of dresses. As soon as Buttercup saw the dresses land on her bed, she shot up with wide eyes.

"You didn't say anything about dresses!"

Bubbles chuckled. "BC, it's a party. Dresses are generaly what you wear to a party."

"Not me!" yelled Buttercup.

The blonde smiled at her friend and picked up one of her dresses. "Trust me, Buttercup. You'll look great! Just for tonight, please?"

Buttercup sighed, admitting defeat, and grabbed one of the dresses. She quickly made her way into her bathroom to change. Bubbles waited patiently for her to return. After a few minutes of waiting, Bubbles sighed and called out to her.

"Hey! What's taking so long!" she bellowed.

Just when she saw about to walk into the bathroom, the door clicked open. Bubbles shot her head over to the door and gasped. Buttercup stepped out of the bathroom in a gorgeous black and green dress.

The dress was magnifecent. It was a simple black corset top with green lace, and a dark green skirt bottom. Bubbles smiled at Buttercup. Although Buttercup didn't seem impressed. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin. She had never worn a dress before exept once at her sister's wedding.

It wasn't as beautiful as Bubbles's dress though. Bubbles's was a dark blue, strapless dress. It ended just below her knees and made her look like an angel.

Bubbles squeeled in delight and ran over to hug Buttercup. She hugged her tightly, un-willing to let go. After a few short seconds, she pulled away and grinned. "Oh my gosh! You look amazing, BC!"

Buttercup let out a small laugh. "I dont look like me. I look like..a _girl_."

"You're supposed to.." said Bubbles slowly.

The two girls laughed for what seemed like years before finaly grabbing their purses and heading to the party in Bubbles's car. The party was being held at Mitch's house. He had decided to throw it as a first day back type thing, Bubbles's idea of course.

After a short drive, the two parked the car inside Mitch's drive way. They made their way out of the car, looking around at all the firmilar looking teenagers flooding their way into Mitch's house. Bubbles and Buttercup entered the house and began looking around for their friends.

Just as they made their way into the living room, they found Mitch and Robin sitting on the coutch. They walked over to them, bumping into people as they passed.

"Hey guys!" said Buttercup.

Mitch and Robin both turned to the girls, and their jaws dropped. They looked at Buttercup with wide eyes and open mouths. Buttercup smiled noticing this. "What's with the gushing guys, I aint that hot." she smirked.

"Buttercup..you're in a..dress!" said Robin, confused.

Bubbles laughed. "I made her wear it." she cleared up.

"Ah, that make's more sence." stated Mitch. "You look nice, BC."

Buttercup smiled, having been complimented by Mitch for the first time ever. Bubbles tugged on Buttercup's arm, trying to pull her away. "C'mon, the boys might be here!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes at the blonde and let her lead her away, giving Mitch and Robin a wave before she flew out of their sight. Buttercup and Bubbles walked past the herd or teenagers, pushing past them as they did. Bubbles's smile grew as she laid eyes on the two boys she was looking for.

Butch and Boomer were standing neer the back-door. They were also looking around for the girls. Bubbles dragged her friend and stopped right infront of them.

"You made it!" Bubbles said.

Boomer smiled upon hearing her angelic voice. He hugged the blonde casualy, as Butch did with Buttercup. The boys were amazed at how beautiful they looked.

Butch grinned. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

A smile crept on Buttercup's face as she pulled away from Butch's grasp. "I'm glad you came, I almost thought you wouldn't show." said Buttercup.

"Wanna get a drink?" Boomer asked Bubbles.

She nodded, smiling, and walked away with her blonde prince. Butch was secretly thanking the heavens for giving him and Buttercup some privacy.

"You look great, Buttercup." complimented Butch.

Buttercup looked down at the ground, trying to cover the fact that her cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Butch still noticed. He found everything she did cute, including this. Of course, he had a feeling that if he ever called her cute, she would kill him.

"..Thanks." she muttered.

Butch put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. "You dont need to be nervous around me."

"Im not!" she defended.

Buttercup wasn't sure if she was speaking the truth or trying to convince herself that she wasn't nervous. She was not used to being so..girly, around boys. Neither was Butch, around girls. It seemed that they pulled that factor out of eachother.

Butch smiled faintly. "Sure you're not."

"You realy are full of yourself, Butch. You know that?" Buttercup shot back.

"Yes, it's the best thing about me." he smiled.

Buttercup chuckled.

* * *

Bubbles hastily chugged down the drink that she held. Usualy she wasn't much of a drinker, but she was feeling she needed it. After Blossom's freak out earlier, the blonde was more than concerned. Boomer had not yet noticed how distracted she was.

Bubbles looked down at her phone, hoping for a text from Blossom. The blonde had sent her many texts and voicemails asking about her strange behaviour at school, but Blossom hadn't replied. Bubbles was getting worried, as was her other bestfriends.

Boomer noticed Bubbles's worried expression as she put her phone back in her purse; he decided to see if she was alright.

"Is everything okay, Bubbles?" he asked directly.

Bubbles sighed. "Not realy. My friend's been acting wierd all day."

"I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Yeah. Me too," Bubbles chuckled. "You know, she isnt exactly your biggest fan. She was saying these wierd things like 'Oh, you can't trust the Jojo brothers, ecspecially Brick'..wierd right?" said Bubbles, trying to mimick Blossom's voice.

Boomer's eyes widended suddenly. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde before standing up. "Uh..yeah, wierd. I need to go speak to Butch, I'll be back in a minute." said Boomer.

Bubbles nodded, clueless, as Boomer departed to find his brother.

Boomer pushed past his new classmates quickly. He noticed Butch and Buttercup talking at the other end of the room. He dashed over and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Do you mind if I borrow my brother for a few minutes?" Boomer asked polietly.

Buttercup shook her head. "Not atall."

Boomer smiled at her before dragging Butch away. The two boys made their way outside to talk privetly.

"What's the big deal, bro?" asked Butch.

"Listen Butch, we have a problem. It seems our dear brother has been keeping something from us."

Butch raised an eye-brow in curiousity. "Brick? That doesn't suprise me. What's the git done now?" he asked.

"I was talking to Bubbles, and she said that her friend Blossom warner her about us..ecspecialy Brick. She knows something." said Boomer with intensity.

Butch's eyes widended hearing this. He was aware that Brick was a secretive person, and that he had been keeping something from them, but this was nothing like him. He couldn't have told someone their secret? Well, that's what Butch had thought.

"I'll take care of this, go back in before blondie gets worried." muttered Butch.

Boomer nodded and headed back inside the house. Butch groaned as he pulled his mobile phone from his pocket. He dialed his brother's number and held the phone to his ear.

_".. .. ..Hello?"_

"Brick, it's me. I've just been infromed that some girl warned Boomer's blonde friend about us. How many people have you opened up to, brother!"

_"Only one. I am sorry, Butch, but I didn't have a choice. Blossom and I met this summer, she seen me in vampire form and freaked out. I had to tell her."_

Butch groaned and punched the wall beside him. "Look, you need to make sure she keeps her mouth shut! We can't have anyone finding out we're here."

_"I know, brother. I'll take care of it, trust me. I will see you later."_

The line cut off. Butch put his phone back into his pocket and walked back inside the house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**My next update will be next week, so keep a look out! I will also be needing some OC's for later on in the story, so if you want, send me an OC via review or PM.**

**Can be either a boy or girl, human or creature, friend or foe, whatever you want.**

**Again, thanks for reading this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**

**- x Allie Peirce x -**


	3. Would I Lie To You?

**A Vampire's Soul**

**- Hello my reader! Just want to say thank you to all those people who reviewed my last chapter and sent me OC's for the up-coming chapters. They will be featured soon.**

**Chapter Three - Would I Lie To You?**

* * *

"Robin, have you heard from Blossom yet?" asked Bubbles.

The beautiful brunette shook her head, frowning. Bubbles sighed deeply. It was now the end of the party, which was all in all a success. Many were making their ways home, as everyone had school in the morning. Bubbles was desperate to get in touch with Blossom before the night ended. The heart-filled blonde couldn't sleep unless she knew for a fact that all of her friends were okay. Bubbles had always been that way. She was too kind-hearted, some would say it was her weakness.

"Mitch, any luck?" asked Robin, with hope in her tone.

Mitch looked up at her from his mobile phone and shook his head. Bubbles took a deep breath before standing up and throwing her arms up in defeat. "That's it! I'm going to her house, mabey her brother knows something?"

Robin pulled the blonde back by grabbing her upper arm before she could leave. "Don't bring Blake into this, he'll just worry. I'll give her another call."

Robin walked into kitchen, leaving her friends hanging. Buttercup sat on the leather coutch she had been leaning against, and began rubbing her aching temples. She was having almost enough of all this panic. She had never had to deal with a situation like this before. Blossom had never acted this way before. She was always happy and normal, but after the way she had acted that morning..Buttercup couldn't tell what was going on with her.

"Buttercup." a deep voice called out.

Buttercup looked up to see Butch standing infront of her. She quickly sat up and looked alert. He smiled casualy and waved to her. "Me and Boomer are gonna head home. I'll see you at school tomorow?" he said, as more of a question than a statement.

She nodded sharply. "Yeah...well, see you Butch."

Butch turned to Mitch and Bubbles. "Bye, guys."

Mitch waved casualy; while Bubbles grinned. "See you around." she said softly.

He gave Buttercup one final smile before turning and walking towards the front door, where Boomer was waiting for him. Bubbles couldn't help but notice Boomer staring at her the entire time he waited for his brother. She smiled dreamily at his back as she watched him walking away.

"Stop gushing, Bubbles." said Mitch.

Bubbles rolled her eyes at him. "Jealousy is a bad colour on you, Mitch."

Mitch scoffed at her comment. "Why would I be jealous of him!? What does that guy have that I dont?" he asked, retoricley.

"Looks, charm, talent..." Bubbles trailed on.

"Oh ha ha." Mitch spat sarcasticley. "I have all those things."

"Sure you do.." stated Buttercup, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

Mitch narrowed his eyes at his bestfriend. "Oh what would you know!?"

As the two began bickering, yelling and screaming at eachother, they almost couldn't hear their other friend trying to get their attention. Robin began snapping and clicking, hoping that they would stop.

"Guys..."

Nothing.

"Mitch! Buttercup!?"

No answer.

"GUYS!"

Mitch and Buttercup turned to Robin, still having anger in their eyes after the fight. Robin held up her phone. "Blossom answered her phone!"

Their eyes widended.

* * *

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Mitch, I'm fine. Stop worrying. I'll see you all at school tomorow, and the next day, and the day after that. Nothing's changed. I just want to leave my summer behind me, so stop asking what's wrong. I'm perfectly fine. Goodbye, Mitch." she said into her phone before hanging up.

She placed her phone onto her bedside table and lay down. She needed sleep. It had been a long day for Blossom. After the talk with Brick, she spent her day trying to convince herself that she wasn't crazy, that those words had realy came out of his mouth. She was in love with her summer fling, she was in love with a monster, with Brick Jojo. All those things seemed un-real.

Blossom wasn't used to feeling the way she did about Brick; feeling love and trust for anyone other than her bestfriend's. For years she had only had those four people in her life. She had tried to convince herself that they were all she needed. But Brick changed it all.

A sigh escaped the red-head's lips as she lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling above her. Her mind wandered as she closed her eyes. She could hear his voice, feel his touch and see his bloody red eyes. She wanted him, she needed to hear him call her name. But after finding out what he was, she wouldn't give into temptation.

She told Mitch she was fine, but that was far from the truth.

Her eyes snapped back open, and she sighed. "Why can't I just forget about you."

Her eyes shut and her mind wandered to him again. Tonight he would stalk her dreams, and she would learn its hard to forget a loved one. Even if the one you love is a monster.

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Bubbles looked at herself in the mirror. Her blonde locks were curled to perfection, and her bright blue eyes were shining as she applied her make-up. She was dressed in a simple white shirt and blue jeans. Although she started to miss her Cheerleading uniform, she only had to wear it on practice days. Today she didn't have practice, just boring classes.

She still went to school though, as she wanted to see her latest crush.

She made her way to school in her blue car. As she walked through the doors, she spotted Boomer at his locker. She fixed her hair and applied her lip gloss before walking over to him. Boomer closed his locker door and almost jumed as he saw Bubbles behind it.

"Oh, its just you." he stated.

Bubbles smiled and leaned against his locker. "Hello to you too. I didn't see you much last night. Where did you go?"

"I had to sort something out with my brothers. Sorry I left so early."

She shrugged carelessly. "Its cool. Im just glad you came. The night would have been a bust if I didn't have you to talk to." she said grinning.

Boomer smiled. "Yeah, same here."

As the bell rang, and the students began roaming down the hall, the two blonde's departed and made their way to class. They craved eachothers attention. Bubbles was sad that he wasn't in her first class. She missed him already.

Boomer did also.

He wanted to get to know her more, but he couldn't get close to anyone. Brick warned him that if he got too close to someone, they could discover their secret, and Brick had proved that after that night he was caught by Blossom. Boomer was very good at keeping secrets, but he felt as though he was leading Bubbles on, considering she was head over heals in love with him, and he couldn't even date her.

He was definetly leading her on.

Boomer sighed as that crossed his mind. He didn't mean to do it, but now he was stuck with a terrible decison..

Tell her his secret..or risk loosing her forever.

* * *

The sound of the bell rung through the school building, alerting the stundens that it was lunch time. Robin made her way to her usual bench outside and waited patiently for her friends to arrive.

First was Blossom. She sat down beside Robin and smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Blossom! Are you feeling okay? Sorry about all the comotion last night." she said quickly.

Blossom chuckled and put her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Its okay, Robin. You were just worried. Sorry I caused such a mess."

"You dont need to appologize," Robin said. "Lets just put last night behind us."

Blossom nodded in agreement and grabbed a bottle of water out of her bag. As she began drinking, she saw a firmilar presence. She looked around and felt her heart skip a beat as she laid her eyes on Brick.

He was sitting at a table with his brothers. Blossom stared at him, not even thinking about what to do if he returned her gaze. Robin raised her eyebrow and shrugged her friend.

"What's wrong, Bloss?" she asked curiously.

Blossom returned her gaze to her friend. "Nothing, I was just lost in thought." Robin shrugged and began eating her lunch.

Buttercup, who had just walked in, sat down across from Robin.

"Hey dude's. What's up?" she asked.

"Well, the whole school think me and Mitch are dating, so im preparing to kill myself any minuite now." said Robin.

Buttercup chuckled at her comment. "Thanks for that by the way. The rumours are still going about, but its not as bad. I acctualy heard someone say that Mitch was two timing us. Im sick of all these stupid girls thinking they know everything."

Blossom and Robin nodded. "Same." they said in unison.

Blossom could feel eyes on her. She turned her head to glare at Brick once more, but this time he met her gaze. He was watching her closely, to make sure she wasn't telling her friends his secret. She turned her head back around, not wanting to look at him for another second.

It was going to be hard to get over him, and keep his secret, but Blossom was willing to make sure she did both.

And Brick was doing the same, only she didn't want to get over her, but he would wait till she was ready to accept what he was..if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Mitch walked around the corner of the school hall, and he stopped dead in his tracks, as she saw something horrifying. Robin; his fake girlfriend, talking to some guy. She was giggling flirtasously and touching his arm. Mitch felt rage and jealousy consume him. He wasn't going to let some guy ruin his reputation.

He stormed over to the pair, and tapped Robin's shoulder.

"Robin."

The brunette turned around to see Mitch. His eyes studied the boy she was speaking to. He was shorter than Mitch, but taller than Robin. He sported amazing black hair, and peircing brown eyes. Mitch already didn't like this guy for two reasons; one, he was talking to Robin, and two, he wasn't bowing down to Mitch like the rest of the school did.

"Mitch, this is Jason. He's new."

_That explains why he's not threatend by me._

Jason smiled at Mitch in a friendly way, but his eyes were not so warming. Mitch gave him daggers as she ignored Jason's hand that was held infront of him. He wouldn't shake his hand.

"Hello Jake. Goodbye Jake." said Mitch smiling.

"It's Jason." he replied.

Mitch rolled his eyes. "Watever Justin. Leave now."

Jason waved a goobye to Robin before walking away. Robin turned to Mitch and punched him in the arm. Mitch let out a grunt of pain, before shooting his hands up in defence.

"What the hell, dude!?" asked Mitch.

Robin narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you have to be so mean to every guy that so much as glances at me!? We're not realy dating, you cant act like a jealous boyfriend!" she yelled.

Mitch sighed as her words rattled around in his mind.

_We're not realy dating._

"Look," she started. "I know its all for show, but it doesnt mean I can let my gaurd down. If people start to think im going soft, no one will listen to me anymore. I rule this school, Robin. I wont let that stupid Jack guy ruin my reputation."

She rolled her eyes. "Jason!"

"Whatever!"

Mitch stormed out of the hall and made his way into his next class. Only this time, students didn't clear away so he could get passed, or stared at him like he was some sort of god. He was not pleased about this.

For the first time in his teenage life, he was not the talk of the school. Now, the talk of the school was Robin and Jason. So many rumors made their way around the school. Mitch was trying to get the rumors about him and Buttercup to stop, but now the were all talking about the new boy, and not Mitch.

He was fuming. "That Jerry guy is gonna regret ruining my rep. I'll make sure of it!" Mitch said before sitting at his table.

Mitch sat back and turned his head to see Robin and Jason talking, and everyone else was watching the pair. Mitch narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He turned back to the front, and started cracking his knuckles, thinking of how he would get back at Jason.

He smirked as he thought of a plan to get revenge.

* * *

**Thats it for now.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up very soon.**

**Please review. Thanks for readin'!**

**Allie.**


	4. Let The War Begin

**A Vampires Soul**

**Thank-you to all those who reviewed!..thanks for reading!**

**Last Chapter - Brick told Blossom his secret. Mitch got jealous when another new kid showed up. And Butch and Buttercup got closer.**

**Chapter Four - Let The War Begin**

* * *

Blossom walked out her house, and headed for school. She was carrying her books tightly against her chest. She was in a hurry, as she was already ten minutes late for school. All because her older brother, Blake, forgot to wake her. She swore she would get vengence.

Although she was already in a depressive state, she still put school before anything, and made sure she wouldn't miss a day out the whole year. She liked to think she had a perfect record, and she did.

The wind tugged at her long red hair as she ran to school. It had just started to rain, but Blossom didn't stop running to notice. She ran across the road, not even waiting for the cars to stop.

She was running so fast, she didn't notice the traffic light turn from red to green. A car came baraling towards Blossom. Her eyes widended as she stopped dead in her tracks.

Then something came baraling down the road too. Blossom was pushed out of the way of the car, and she landed on the pavement. Her books scattered around her.

Blossom looked up from the ground to see her savior.

"Hey Blossom." he smiled.

She turned away from him and started picking up her books. "Go away, Brick. Im not in the mood to deal with you."

Brick smiled at her fiery attitude. "Is that how you thank a guy that just saved your life?"

The red-head rolled her eyes. Brick bend down and picked up one of her books, then held his hand out to help her up. She ignored this and stood up herself. She didn't even look at him. Then, in a flash, she was running again.

"You forgot something!" yelled Brick.

But she was out of sight.

Brick looked at her book and shrugged. He continued to walk to school, not in a hurry like Blossom. He didn't care if he was late. He smiled as he held the book tightly in his hands. Now he had a perfectly good reason to talk to her.

As he walked to school, a thought went through his mind; would he ever have her trust again? He already knew the answer, but he didn't want to believe it. He remembered their first date, he had a picture perfect memory...

_"So, you have two brothers and no parents. That must be hard." spoke Blossom softly._

_Brick gazed at her from across the table. They were in a small cafe right by Brick's home. After ordering two coffee's, they began to chat about their familys. Although Brick was a good liar, he still didn't like lying to her about his secret. But he had to._

_Brick smiled at her. "Not realy. Being the middle child, I feel like I have to make sure my brothers keep in line, but they never listen to me."_

_Blossom frowned. "Im sure they do. I feel like that about my brother, but I know he couldn't live without me."_

_"Thats true, my brothers would be lost without me." said Brick._

_Blossom smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "You know, I wasn't sure about coming here before, but Im glad I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have met you." she spoke softly._

_"I'm glad you came too," Brick said. "You're unbelievable. I dont usualy get so starstruck about any girl, but you're special."_

_Blossom smiled sincearly. Her heart began pounding against her chest as she saw Brick slowly moving closer to her. She felt his lips touch hers. Her hands began shaking as she tensed up. She felt Brick's hand overcome her own. Blossom smiled against his lips as she held his hand in hers. Blossom let herself go in that moment. In that single moment, she realised how special he was._

_Brick pulled back, and stared into her eyes._

_"Wow." Blossom said breathlessley._

_He smiled._

Brick had never believed love at first sight, or soulmates, but all that changed when Blossom came into his life. But he made the biggest mistake when he fell in love with her, by not telling her his deepest and darkest secret. But he wouldn't give up hope. After all, love conquers all..right?

* * *

"Late again, Mr Jojo." said Mrs Ryan.

Butch rolled his eyes as she walked past his teacher. Instead of coming up with a reason for being 20 minutes late to class again, he walked on by and took his seat beside Buttercup. She smiled at him as he sat down.

"You know, if you keep coming in late you'll end up with double detention. Believe me, I know from experiance." she winked and sat back on her seat.

Butch chuckled and kicked his feet on the table, going un-noticed by Mrs Ryan as they were sitted at the back of the class. Buttercup turned back to Butch. "So, why were you late anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Brick spent so long getting ready that we didn't leave until we were already late. He's worse than any girl, I hate it."

Buttercup smiled. "He cant be worse than Bubbles."

Butch raised his eye brow. "Which one is that again?"

He looked down as Buttercup pointed to Bubbles. She was sat beside Mitch and Robin. None of them were paying attention to the teacher, they were all talking and laughing. Buttercup looked around and noticed that Blossom was the only one paying attention atall.

"Where is Brick acctualy, he should be here by now." Butch thought aloud.

Right on cue, Brick came strolling into the classroom. Mrs Ryan groaned and stood infront of Brick before he could sit down.

"You Jojo boys might be new, but that doesn't mean you can come in late all the time." said Mrs Ryan.

Brick smirked. "Of course, Mrs Ryan. It wont happen again."

"Oh Im sure it wont." snapped Mrs Ryan as she sat back at her desk.

Brick sat down beside Butch.

"How nice of you to drop by. You know, this whole school thing was your idea and you're the one that keeps missing half of it!" Butch said as his brother sat down.

"Sorry, brother. I was only late because of Blossom." asked Brick.

Buttercup turned to Brick as she heard her friend's name slip out his mouth. "How do you know Blossom?" she asked.

Brick turned to the raven haired girl sitting beside his brother. "We met over summer. Im Brick by the way."

"Buttercup." she said. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

As the bell rang, students started walking towards the door. Brick fixed his eyes on Blossom as he watched her leave. He followed her. Butch and Buttercup walked out together, not even bothering to wait for their friends.

"Me and Mitch are going to the skate park later if you wanna come. Do you skate?" asked Buttercup.

Butch smirked. "I do, and I already know I'm a hell of alot better than you and Mitch."

"Oh, you think so?" challanged Buttercup.

The two smirked at eachother and parted ways to go to class.

* * *

Mitch walked over to his locker. After sitting through a boring History class he was now heading to Maths. Every hall he walked he could hear people whispering, about him. People used to adore him, he was like a god of some sort, but ever since the new guy showed up and crossed him, everyone stopped fearing and praising him. He spotted Robin walking down the hall..with Jason. His eyes lit in fury. Within seconds he was down the hall and standing before them.

"Hey Robin, can I talk to you?" He looked at Jason. "Alone."

Robin nodded. "Fine. I'll catch up with you later, Jason."

"Yeah. Later, Robin." said Jason before walking away.

Mitch smiled. "So, how you been?"

Robin looked at Mitch with a dopey stare. "How you been? What the hell, Mitch! You realy need to stop being mean to Jason. He's my friend, and considering your meant to be my BEST friend, you should be nice to him!"

Mitch looked discusted. "Nice? That word doesn't exist in my vocabulary. I am your best friend, I just dont like you hanging about with that Jacob. He's not right for you."

"Jason!," she yelled. "And what do you mean he's not right for me? I didn't say we were dating, he's my friend!"

Mitch sighed. "Look, Robbie. Everyone knows the balance of this school. Everyone knows not to mess with me. But this new guy just comes along and tries to take that away from me, and you! I dont care if he's your friend, he's going to regret crossing me!"

Robin crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, let the war begin then. But just so you know," she got closer to him. "Im on Jason's side."

Mitch frowned as Robin pushed past him and started walking away. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The only two things Mitch cared for were about to be taken away. But not it he had anything to say about it.

He chuckled. "Yes. Let the war begin."

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

Robin raised her head and glared at Blossom. "Sure."

"Right," Blossom started. "If you knew something about someone, something awful...but you dont want to tell anyone because you love them, would you betray them?"

The brunette raised her eye-brow at Blossom's question. She thought for a moment before answering. "It depends. How bad is this secret?"

Blossom sighed. "Pretty bad. I know I never keep secrets, but I cant do that to him."

"Bloss...what is this about? You keep saying your fine but clearly something's going wrong. You need to tell me." said Robin.

Blossom sighed and looked away. She couldn't betray Brick like that, but keeping his secret to herself was killing her. She hated lying to her friends. She needed to tell someone, to open up to someone. But she wouldn't. She didn't know why, but she couldn't tell anyone. Her love for Brick was stopping her.

"I can't explain right now, but I promise I will soon. Just forget about this conversation, okay?" asked Blossom.

Robin nodded. "Sure. I guess I'll see you at lunch."

She watched as Blossom left. It was obvious that something was up with Blossom, she knew that. But what Robin couldn't understand was how could something be so bad, that they couldn't tell their best friends. What could be so awful? She thought about all the possible solutions.

Her thought was interupted when a firmilar blonde head walked past.

"Bubbles!"

The blonde turned around and smiled at Robin. "Hey! What's up?"

Robin sighed. "Well, Mitch is acting like a prick, and Blossom's still being secretive. What's up with you?"

Bubbles grinned. "Im still working on Project Blonde."

...Oh no.

Robin rolled her eyes. "Let me guess," she began. "You have concucted a master plan to get with one of the new guys?"

"Not just any new guy. Boomer. He's _the one_."

"I thought Mitch was_ the one_ last year, then Tom was_ the one_, then Kyle.." she strolled on.

Bubbles interupted her. "Okay, I get it! But I do mean it this time."

Robin nodded. "Sure you do.."

"I do!" Bubbles yelled.

"Speaking of Project Blonde.." Robin said, pointing behind Bubbles.

Bubbles spun around to find Boomer walking towards them. She smiled and quickly fixed her hair. As he made his way towards them, Robin departed. "Bye!" said Robin.

Bubbles waved to her, then turned back to Boomer. "Hey." she said cassualy.

Boomer smiled. "Hi."

"..So, what class you got next?" she asked.

"Music."

She grinned. "Me too!"

* * *

Blossom opened her locker, and searched for her english book. She needed it for her next class but couldn't find it. She let out a frustrated groan before slamming the locker shut. She gasped as Brick appeared behind the locker door as she shut it. He smiled and held the book up to her.

"Looking for this?" he asked.

Blossom stood and didn't say anything. She grabbed the book from him and began walking to class. Brick jogged beside her. She groaned and stopped dead in her tracks, causing Brick to do the same.

"Brick! Why can't you just leave me alone!?" she yelled.

He looked into her eyes. "Because I love you."

She shook her head at him. "No. You can't love anything."

"Listen to me," Brick demanded. "I might be a vampire, but it doesn't mean I cant love anything. I loved you since the minute we met. I moved back to the place I said I would never return just to find you. Im in a high school for christ sake! I think that proves I do love you."

Blossom's expression sofended. The two stood alone in the hall, neither of them dared to move. Blossom looked deep into Brick's red eyes, searching for emotion. He was telling the truth, he did love her, she knew he did.

Suddenly the pair clashed into eachothers arms.

In that moment, Blossom cleared her mind of all doubts, and finaly gave into her feelings. They were kissing as if it would be there last. Neither dared to break the kiss.

Blossom threw her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. She felt herself falling slightly as Brick dipped her. She pulled back and smiled up at him, witch he returned. Blossom caressed his cheek lovingly and grinned.

"Oh how I've missed doing that." she said gleefully.

He smiled. "Me too."

"Brick," Blossom started. "I do love you. But whats our future? You're a vampire, how can this be right?"

His eyes were fixed on her. "Dont think about the future. Would it kill you to live in the moment?" He asked with a raised eye-brow.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is it's going to be hard. Im already lying to all my friends, I dont think I can keep something this big from them, and ecspecialy if they're involved with your brothers."

"Good point. Think of it this way, they could easily be in the same boat as you."

Instead of replying, Blossom raised her eye brow waiting for him to explain.

"My brothers could have told your friends like I told you. They could be keeping the exact same secret."

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, you've got a point there." She sighed. "Lets just go to class, we'll talk about this later."

Brick threw his arm around her shoulder and began walking to class.

* * *

**Sorry its realy rushed! I had to redo this chapter after I accidentaly deleated it, im stupid I know!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Allie.**


End file.
